


A Job Well Done

by ltgarrix (phoenix316)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/ltgarrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braca is a consummate Peacekeeper and cares more about them then anyone could imagine. What lengths will he go to in order to ensure Peacekeeper supremacy? This was written for the Terra Firma Starburst Challenge #19 to kill a villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank GitonCrais and notasebacean for the sanity check they provided on this very short notice fic. All remaining errors are mine, especially any missed tenses as I don’t normally write present tense, but decided to see what I could do with that part of the challenge.

“Braca!” Grayza’s voice grates as it calls his name.

Removing the scowl from his face, he turns to face her. “Yes, ma’am?” His reply is the neutral reply of a consummate Peacekeeper.

“I want you to personally see to the shuttle preparations for tomorrow’s tour.”

She knows that he is efficient and is planning on doing this already. To order it questions his diligence. “Of course…”

Grayza cuts him off before he can finish his reply. “And when you are done with that, you will see to Zara.”

This time he can barely keep the contempt off his face and out of his voice. “As you wish.” Her affection for the child is wrong. It is not the Peacekeeper way. The child should be in the crèche with the others. Instead, he is forced to watch after Zara far too often.

In fact, there are many things about her leadership that are suspect. Yes, she was forced to sign the peace accord with the Scarrans – damn Crichton and the Eidelons – but since then there have been many things that have caused the Peacekeepers to falter under her leadership.

That will all end very soon. For the past monen, Braca has been looking for a way to remove her from her position. Since no one else is willing to question her or her loyalty, he has decided to act alone. Discrediting her is not an option; which is why he settled on something more… permanent.

Soon, the Peacekeepers will be without the leadership of Mele-on Grayza. And they will be better for it.

************

Braca is woken by his alarm in the early arns of the workday, long before anyone else is awake. Though the alarm does not wake him; sleep eludes him.

Looking in the mirror he sees the most trustworthy of Peacekeepers, a consummate Peacekeeper; it is something that he has always been proud of. After all, he moved up through the ranks as his superiors found themselves removed from command.

He grins as he thinks about what he must do. Miklo Braca must kill Grayza.

It is a very simple task, but not the way he must do it. He must do so without anyone realizing that he is the one responsible. That is the difficult part.

Scorpius is once again disgraced, but he distanced himself enough from the hybrid that he once again is in favor. Everyone underestimates him, thinks he is nothing more than a mindless automaton, but he does not care. Grayza’s death will start his rise to power. He is once again one of her top aides, his accusation against her forgiven because he turned on Scorpius.

But she is wary. Not everyone is happy with the truce she signed with the Scarrans, not that she had had a choice. He knows that. He also knows that the way in which the peace was sealed does not give them an opportunity to break that truce. But it really is for the best. After all, the Nebari are on the move, and not having to worry about the Scarrans means the Peacekeepers can devote all their resources to protecting their borders from the Nebari.

Unfortunately, Grayza underestimates them and the rest of First Command is listening to her. He knows the Nebari are not to be underestimated and has heard rumblings about some sort of contagion. While he would like to have more information about what exactly the contagion is, he does not have time to wait. They must mass their forces along the Nebari border as soon as possible.

As he showers, he hums to himself, realizing the irony in Grayza’s end. After all, he is reasonably sure that she assassinated her way to the top. The Chancellor died of rather mysterious circumstances, but since they were in the midst of war, his death was attributed to stress. Braca does not believe that for a microt.

Moving to the mirror, he begins shaving and sings softly, “Today is the day, the first day of the rest of your life. Today is the day, the day you reap your rewards.”

Staring in the mirror, he grins at himself. “It’s easy. After all the planning you’ve done, there is nothing to worry about.”

It is a simple plan because those are best. Throughout the cycles he has seen far too many plans brought down by their complexity. His is not going to be one of those.

Grayza is going on an inspection tour of the new shipyard today. This is not going to be a normal inspection tour, though. He chuckles softly to himself. Last night he spent an arn going over her shuttle, making sure everything is ready. Thankfully his programming skills came in use. He has used them under Scorpius, but has never imagined they would be this useful.

Finally dressed, he walks out to the shuttle, making sure everything is ready. One last check shows that his helmet is there, hidden where no one will find it.

Everything is still in order and his preparations are such that no pilot will ever detect them.

Grinning, he walks away from the shuttle, whistling happily to himself as he walks down the empty corridors to his office.

Once there he starts going through the messages that arrived overnight. For monens he has been reading all of Grayza’s messages, getting a good sense of where the Peacekeepers stand. They still have too many forces concentrated along the Scarran border and venturing into the Uncharted Territories. He drafts messages that will redeploy the fleet. Admiral Braca is poised to take advantage of the power vacuum that Grayza’s death will produce. He won’t release them right away, but over the next few days, he will ensure that Peacekeeper territory is protected from the Nebari.

Right on time Grayza enters her office, and he gives her the daily brief. She seems disinterested in the logistical state of the fleet, but he hides his disgust. In a few arns it won’t matter.

“What is wrong with you?” she asks sharply.

Realizing he must have been daydreaming, he replies, “Nothing. I’m just going over the preparations for the shipyard tour.”

She scowls at him before replying, “And are they complete?”

“Yes, ma’am. The shuttle is ready for departure. I have double checked it myself.”

“Excellent. We leave in an arn. You will fetch Zara before we go. I want her to see the Peacekeeper might.”

While he did not care for the child, he did not wish any harm to come to her. “Are you sure? Should she not be in class?”

She gives him the look of disdain she gives anyone who questions her. “She will learn far more about what it means to be a Peacekeeper from this tour of the shipyard than any grunt can teach her in class.”

“I will see that she meets us.” He knows that any further protestation will make her suspicious of his motivation.

Walking back to his office, he tries to decide what he will do now. He has only planned on killing Grayza. Killing her child… Peacekeepers do not kill their young. But everything is in motion. There is no choice but for him to proceed. Zara will be an unfortunate victim of what must happen. It cannot be avoided.

****************

When the time arrives, he proceeds to the shuttle without Zara, hoping that Grayza does not question him too closely about the child’s absence. He then waits for nearly half an arn for Grayza to arrive. Thankfully this is something he foresaw. She finally arrives and he asks, “Are you ready, ma’am?”

“Yes, let’s get this over with.” She looks around. “Where’s Zara?”

“They were having a hand to hand combat lesson. Having her miss it would place her behind her classmates and I thought it would be best if she did not miss the lesson.”

Grayza scowls at him. “Go and fetch her. I want her here for this.”

“Ma’am. We are already running late, delaying work at the dock for arrival. It would be wasteful to incur a longer delay.”

While she is not happy, she agrees with him. “Prepare for departure.” Once onboard, she turns to her social aide and begins going over the various social events she has scheduled with other leaders.

He tunes out the rest of her mindless prattle to the aide and enters the shuttle, preparing it for takeoff. As part of his preflight check, he initiates the program that will destroy it. In half an arn, when they are too far for someone to assist, the shuttle will breakdown.

“Preflight checks are complete. We are ready to depart,” he announces.

“Very well,” Grayza replies lazily as she breaks off from the inane chatter.

Braca does his best to ignore them. The loss of this aide will not be a loss to the Peacekeepers.

As they make their way out to the shipyard, he frequently checks the chronometer, hoping not to be noticed.

“What are you doing?” Grayza asks.

“Making sure that we are on schedule,” he replies smoothly. After all, it is the truth, just not the one she thinks it is.

Right on time, a klaxon goes off.

In a flash, she is standing over him, trying to decipher the controls. “What’s going on?”

His hands dance over the controls, knowing that they have all been disengaged so that there is no going back. “I have no idea. We’re losing power.” He has not taken into account that she might not remain in her seat. “I suggest you fasten your restraints while I try to sort out what has happened.” When she doesn’t move, he says, “Chancellor, I can handle the situation, and it really would be safer for you to remain seated.”

For a moment, he thinks that she will remain where she is, but she finally turns to regain her seat. As she does so, he fastens his restraint, knowing that it is only a matter of microts before the ship decompresses.

“Send a distress signal,” she orders.

“Already done, ma’am.” It is one of the first things he did, knowing that even with his helmet; he will need to be rescued quickly.

The power cuts off. The panic in Grayza’s voice is clear as she asks, “Braca?”

“Just a moment, I’m rerouting power.” In actuality, he slips on the protective gloves and reaches under the seat for the helmet.

Slipping the helmet on, he knows there are mere microts remaining. As he waits for the decompression, he hopes that she remains seated.

“Braca, what are you— ”

The rest of her words are cut off as the hull cracks, letting out their precious air. He hears their cries, their pleas, as the air leaks out, but they do not last long because the hole quickly expands.

Once the pressure is equalized, he releases his restraints. As he heads to the hole, he pauses over Grayza and grins as he watches the life ebb from her. There is no sense in gloating since she cannot hear him.

As he drifts away from the ship, he thinks about what a glorious day this is for the Peacekeepers. They can now focus on what is truly important: the Nebari.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.craisie.com/efiction/viewstory.php?sid=109>  



End file.
